Don't Go Again
by blueshock
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Don't Go.'Magneto finds out that Remy didn't kill Rogue, but why does he want Rogue dead? It's still a ROMY. Plz R&R.
1. Kill Her

A/N: I know I said I was going to finish two other stories, but that is just too hard for me. I couldn't help, but write at least the first chapter of this.

**Chapter One**

_Two months after Remy left_

Rogue sat in her room, reading her book that she had gotten from Kitty for a birthday present. Even though her birthday wasn't for another week, Kitty thought it would be nice for her to get one birthday present early. Rogue placed her bookmark on her page and closed her book with a sigh. It was a romance book that Kitty had given her. _The Memories of a Lost Love_ was the name of the book. Rogue sat the book on the counter just as Kitty walked into the room.

"You like the book so far?" Kitty asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Ya," Rogue said," Even though it kind of reminds me of Remy."

"I'm sorry," Kitty said," I had gotten that book over three months ago, thinking you would like it. I didn't know that it was like going to happen."

"I know," Rogue said," It's a nice book. A girl who loses the one close to her heart, but they find each other, even though the guy was dieing."

"Anyway," Kitty said, standing up," I came to tell you that the Professor wants us to train today, in about five minutes."

"Okay," Rogue said, standing up," Lets go get ready."

Rogue and Kitty left the room in silence. Rogue stared at the ground as they walked into the danger room. The first person they met was Kathy, who was ready for trainning. Rogue still didn't know what she was still doing here. Nearly everyone else, even Kitty, trusted her for some odd reason. Logan didn't trust her at all and still kept an eye on her every now and then, but Logan was gone today. Rogue knew that he wouldn't be back for awhile, since Charles had found out something else about his past.

"Okay," Scott said, as he, and nearly everyone else, entered the danger room." This is not a hard trainning exercise, more like a game of hockey."

"What?" Kitty asked, not liking the sound of the game.

"We take these sticks," Scott said, holding up some hockey sticks," And hit this little thing into the goal posts."

Scott looked at eveyone, then handed everyone a hockey stick. He then split people into teams. To Rogue's luck, she got to be with Kitty, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Ben, and Greg. The other team had Pyro, Kathy, Bobby, Storm, Beast, and the new mutant Chris, who had purple skin, fire red hair, and blue eyes. He can shoot acid out of his eyes, so Charles makes him wear special goggles, since he can't really control it yet.

"Okay," Scott said, holding up his hockey stick." There is only one rule: no powers."

"Well," Kathy said," Then Rogue and you can't play."

"That's not funny," Scott said, as some kids started a laugh." Now lets start."

Scott was the first person with the puck, but then Beast stole it from him and made a goal. Rogue really wasn't paying attention to the game, she just passed the puck to one of her team mates and never tried to make a goal. Rogue was too busy thinking about Remy.' I wonder what he is doing right now?' Rogue thought,' Probably back with Magneto. I can't believe he was sent to kill me, but he didn't and that's all that really matters.' Rogue was snapped out of her thoughts when Kathy tripped her with her hockey stick. Rogue rubbed the back of her head as Scott helped her up.

"That wasn't very nice," Jean said, walking over to Kathy.

"It was an accident," Kathy said.

"No it wasn't," Jean said," I saw you do it."

"Fine," Kathy said, throwing the hockey stick to Jean, who caught it." You guys suck anyway. See you later chere."

Rogue looked up at Kathy, who just gave an evil grin before she left the danger room.' That is what Remy called me,' Rogue thought,' How does she know? He never said that name around her.' Rogue quickly dropped her hockey stick and ran out of the danger room. She quickly ran up the stairs and to Kathy's room. Without knocking, Rogue walked into the room to see that it was empty. There were no clothes, not pictures, it was just empty. Rogue made sure she had the right room, which she did.' Where did she go?' Rogue thought,' She couldn't of left? Maybe she did. Where did she go then?'

"Rogue," Charles said, wheeling into the room." Yes, she is gone."

"Where could she of gone?" Rogue asked.

"She went back to the brotherhood," Charles sighed," I really thought she had changed."

"Why would she leave though?" Rogue asked.

"I really don't know," Charles said," Nothing is missing, and everyone else is still here. That is what I don't get. What was she doing here in the first place?"

Rogue looked at Charles, then went to her room without saying another word. Rogue sat down on her bed and grabbed her diary from behind her pillow. She flipped through the diary until she found a blank page. She started to write:

_Kat left the x-men and went back to the brotherhood. The professor doesn't understand why she left or what she was doing here in the first place. I have a theory that she was here to make sure that Remy did his job. What will happen to Remy when Magneto finds out that he didn't kill me? I hope he is okay._

* * *

Remy sat in his small room, which only had a torn up bed and a counter. He kept all his clothes in his bag, that was under the counter. Remy flicked a card in the air and watched as it exploded. He couldn't get his mind off of Rogue though.' I wonder how she is doing?' Remy thought,' Probably better den ever. She has Ben and Greg to keep her company, but what if Kat'y tries to kill her? Oh my god, I show of never left.' Remy quickly got off his bed and ran out the door, but ran into Mystique. 

"Watch where you are going," Mystique hissed, walking passed him.

Remy just nodded his head and kept on running down the hall. He turned the corner that led straight to the hanger. To his shock, Kathy was talking to Magneto, who was nodding his head and whispering something to her. Kathy looked over at Remy and grinned.

"Hello," Kathy said.

Magneto turned to Remy and walked over to him, not looking too happy.

"So," Magneto said," You didn't kill the girl."

"No," Remy muttered, looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Magneto asked.

"I fell in love," Remy said, thinking it was best just to tell the truth.

"Love," Magneto said, nodding his head." I see, you fell for a girl you cannot touch, but an order is an order. You were sent to kill her and now I must send someone else."

"Who?" Remy asked, looking up at Magneto.

"I'll send Sabretooth," Magneto said," And Kathy will join him too."

Magneto walked out of the room, while Remy stared at Kathy, who was still grinning. Sabretooth walked into the room and started up one of the helicopters.

"I'll tell your little girl you said hi," Kathy said, jumping into the helicopter.

Remy watched as the helicopter flew off. He stood there for awhile.' Dey are going to kill Rogue,' Remy thought,' I can't let dat happen.' Remy quickly ran over to another helicopter and got in. Lucky for him, Mystique had taught him how to fly. He started the helicopter up and took off, hoping that he could save Rogue.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it so far. Please review. 


	2. Don't Die

A/N: The second chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Two**

Rogue watched as Kitty, Jean, Scott, Beast, Storm, and nearly everyone else got into the jet and took off for a mission that Charles said was very important. He had told Rogue to stay behind. She didn't know why he had told her to stay, but she felt it was for her own good. Rogue walked around the masion, but there was hardly anyone there now. Charles came up to her after she had walked into the living room.

"Rogue," Charles said," I have to go out for awhile."

"Okay," Rogue said.

"So, you can watch after the younger students?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Rogue said.

"Good," Charles said, wheeling over to the door." I'll be back in a few hours."

Rogue watched at Charles wheeled out of the house. She looked at who she was watching. There was nobody in the living room, so she went to look around, but couldn't find anyone.' They are not outside,' Rogue thought, walking back into the house.' Where are they? Charles is going to be mad if he finds out I've lost the kids.' Rogue kept on searching for them, but couldn't find any. She hoped they were okay.

* * *

Sabretooth looked at all the small kids that they had just captured. Kathy had tied them up tight enough so that none of them could use their powers. 

"Tell me again," Sabretooth growled," Why did we need to capture them?"

"For the hundredth time," Kathy snapped," Do you really think that they will watch Rogue die? No! They will try to stop us."

"What if Gambit tries to stop us?" Sabretooth growled.

"He will be too late," Kathy grinned.

* * *

Remy landed the helicopter far enough away from the school so that no one could see it. He quickly ran down the road to the mansion. He ran up to the door, but stopped and looked around.' It's quite,' Remy thought,' Where is everyone?' He quickly opened the door and ran inside. He looked around, but there was no one there.' Where is Rogue?' Remy quickly ran back outside to make sure she wasn't out there.

* * *

Rogue listened to someone open the door, but didn't go see who it was. She quickly hid behind the wall as the person walked by. She picked up a candle holder as the person began walking into the room. When the person stepped into the room, she hit them over the head with the candle holder. The person fell the ground and turned around. Rogue was shocked to see that it was Sabretooth. She quickly ran out of the room as Sabretooth stood up and ran after her. 

She ran up the stairs, but ran down when she saw the Kathy was at the top. She stopped half way down the stairs when she saw that Sabretooth was at the bottom. She looked at both of them as they began to move closer. She quickly touched Sabretooth, who gave a small growl. She quickly ran down the stairs as Sabretooth almost fell over.' Great,' Rogue thought, as Kathy ran in front of her.' I'm dead.'

"Poor Rogue," Kathy said.

"Don't even talk to me," Rogue yelled.

Kathy took a knife out of her back pocket and looked at Rogue, who backed up, but she backed up into Sabretooth, who pushed her foreward. Rogue looked at Sabretooth, then back at Kathy.

"So," Rogue said," You gonna kill me?"

"I should have killed you along time ago," Kathy snapped," But under orders, I was suposed to find away to get all the x-men out of this place."

"So," Rogue said, folding her arms." You are the reason that everyone is gone?"

"Yes," Kathy said," The x-men went to see if there were any survivors at that one place, Charles left, because Magneto said he had a deal for him; and everyone else is tied up in the basement."

"Enough with the talking," Sabretooth yelled," Kill her already."

"Fine," Kathy said.

Rogue looked for away out of this, but they were in a hall, so Sabretooth was blocking one way and Kathy was blocking the other.' I'm so dead,' Rogue thought. Rogue backed up, but was pushed foreward again by Rogue, who tried to touch him, but couldn't. Kathy stepped in front of her and she touched her face, but nothing happened. Rogue looked at her hand, then back at Kathy.

"I love those collars," Kathy grinned.

Rogue felt around her neck and felt that the collar that blocked her power was around her neck. She looked at Kathy and backed up again. Sabretooth grabbed her shoulders, but she elbowed him in the stomach, so he backed up. She looked at Sabretooth, but then felt something cold on her stomach. She looked back in front of her to see that Kathy no longer had the knife in her hand. She looked down at her stomach to see that the knife was on the ground, covered in blood. She looked back up, but then fell to the ground.

"Lets go," Kathy said, looking at Sabretooth." I'm starving."

Sabretooth and Kathy quickly ran out of the mansion, leaving Rogue to bleed.

* * *

Remy watched as Kathy and Sabretooth ran out of the house and out of site. He quickly ran inside to see that Rogue was laying on the ground, her shirt was covered in blood. He quickly ran over to her, took off his shirt, and pressed it against the cut. He looked around to see if anyone else was there, but there was no one. He picked her up and ran into the living room, and put her on the couch. He ran to get some stuff to stop the bleeding.' Please,' Remy thought, as he got the stuff and went back into the living room.' Don't let her die.'

* * *

A/N: Oh no. Rogue is hurt. I hoped you liked it and please review. 


	3. Talk

A/N: For the first time, I feel like I haven't updated that much. It's probably because I've been busy with my ROMY site. I just started on it April 6th. The websites name is on my profile page, if you want to go see it.

**Chapter Three**

Remy sat on the couch, watching as Rogue just laid there, not moving, but still alive. He had gotten the bleeding to stop, so now he waited for her to just wake up.' Why?' Remy thought,' Why does Magneto want her dead? He never told me, well I guess it's my fault. I kill who he says to kill and don't ask questions.' Remy gave a small sigh and laid down on the couch he was sitting, but never took his eyes off Rogue.' I wonder if her eyes are still red.' Remy closed his eyes, but didn't go to sleep.

* * *

The x-men got back on the jet and took off from where they were. All of them looking very happy that they had found over one hundred suvivors. 

"What caused the accident?" Kitty asked.

"A small bomb," Scott said," Still, it's very odd to of had a bomb in a train station."

"How did they get passed the metal dectors?" Bobby asked," And the gaurds that check everyones bags, before letting them on the train?"

"It's very odd," Jean said," Who would put a bomb in such a small train station?"

"X-men," Charles voice came over the speaker." I'm getting a reading that Rogue is hurt. Quickly, get back to the mansion."

"The jet is going as fast as it can Professor," Scott said," We should be there in five minutes."

* * *

Rogue slowly opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She looked over and saw a very blurry person, laying on the couch.' Who is that?' Rogue thought. Rogue felt her stomach and felt that something was over the cut, but it still hurt. Rogue blinked a few times, that helped her vision clear. Rogue looked back at the person sitting the couch. She gave a small smile when she noticed that it was Remy. He was just laying there, with his eyes closed. 

"Remy," Rogue whispered.

"What chere?" Remy asked, then his eyes snapped open, he quickly stood up, and ran over to the couch Rogue was on." You're awake."

"No," Rogue grinned," I'm fast asleep."

"Dat not funny," Remy said, giving a small smile, sitting on the floor next to the couch she was on.

"I thought it was," Rogue said," What happened?"

"You were stabbed," Remy said, shocked that she didn't know what happened.

"I know that," Rogue said," What happened when I was out?"

"Oh," Remy said," I put you on de couch and tried to stop the bleeding, which I did by the way."

"It still hurts," Rogue said.

Remy smiled, but just then some people ran into the living room. Rogue was shocked that they were back so soon. She had thought that they wouldn't be back for at least a day.

"Back away from her," Scott yelled, putting raising his hand to his visor." I will shoot."

"Scott," Rogue said," This is Remy, he is helping me."

"Oh," Scott said, lowering his hand.

Jean quickly ran over to her and checked the wound.

"Not bleeding," Jean said," But we'll need to take you to the infirmary and clean it out and everything."

"Okay," Rogue said," How am I gonna get there?"

"Kurt," Jean said, and Kurt quickly walked over to her." Please, teleport Rogue to the infirmary."

Kurt nodded, picked up Rogue, and teleported to the infirmary. Everyone, except for Scott, left the room. Remy got up and sat down on the couch that Rogue had been laying on. Scott sat down on the couch next to that couch.

"So,"Scott said," You saved Rogue?"

"Yes," Remy said, turning to look at them." Why do you ask?"

Just then Logan walked into the room. He looked at both of them and sat down on one of the couches.

"Chuck called me to tell me that Rogue was hurt," Logan snarled," What happened?"

"Kat'y stabbed her," Remy said," Or Sabretoot'. One of dem did it."

"Do you know why they want her dead?" Scott asked.

"No," Remy said, looking at the ground." I wish I knew, but I don't. I would have to ask Magneto."

"You work for him?" Logan yelled, letting his claws out and putting them to Remy's throat." So, why did you help her?"

"How do you know I helped her?" Remy asked.

"There is a fact that I can smell her on you," Logan said," And you have blood on your hands."

"I helped her because I love her," Remy said.

Logan put his claws back and backed up alittle in shock.

"You?" Logan asked, pointing at Remy." You love Rogue?"

"Yes," Remy said.

Scott stood up and left the room without saying a word. He knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to get into this.

"Listen," Logan snarled, letting his claws out again." Rogue is like my daughter. If you do anything bad to her, even alittle thing, I will cut you into pieces."

"Okay," Remy said.

Logan put his claws back in and walked out of the living room, muttering that he was going to go talk to Rogue. Remy sat there, staring at the ground.' Dat was interesting,' Remy thought,' I need to get back to de hideout. I need to know why Magneto wants her dead.'

* * *

A/N: A small preview 

_Remy stood in front of Magneto, waiting for him to answer his question.' Why is he not answering?' Remy thought,' Tell me now.'_

_"You really want to know why I want her dead?" Magneto asked, staring into Remy's eyes. _

_"Yes," Remy said._

_"I'm shocked that you would ask," Magneto said," Why do you want to know? Oh, yes, you love her, but she must die."_

Hope you like the preview and please leave a review.


	4. Why?

**Chapter Four**

Remy sat in the kitchen, eating a sandwich that he had just made. Rogue was still in the infirmary. She had been doing very well though. She could walk, but Beast said that she would need to stay there for awhile, since he thinks that the wound might be infected. Remy had a bad feeling that something might of been on that knife.' Kat wouldn't just stab her and run,' Remy thought,' She would want to make sure dey are dead. Why did she leave? I must know t'is. I must know.' Remy stood up and left the mansion and headed back to the helcopter.

Kitty watched Remy leave the mansion, the decided to follow him and hide out in the back of the helicopter.' What am I doing?' Kitty thought as she felt the helicopter land.' This is like crazy.' She looked out to see Remy walking into another room. She made sure no one was in the room, before she got out of the helicopter and slowly walked over to the door. She put her ear to the door and listened.

Remy looked around the room, to see that only Magneto was there. Sighing, he slowly walked over to him. Magneto looked at him for awhile.

"What do you want?" Magneto asked.

"Why did you send me to kill Rogue?" Remy asked.

Remy stood in front of Magneto, waiting for him to answer his question.' Why is he not answering?' Remy thought,' Tell me now.'

"You really want to know why I want her dead?" Magneto asked, staring into Remy's eyes.

"Yes," Remy said.

"I'm shocked that you would ask," Magneto said," Why do you want to know? Oh, yes, you love her, but she must die."

"WHY?" Remy finally shouted." WHY MUST SHE DIE?"

"She is a danger to my plans," Magneto said in a calm voice." I need her gone, she is the only one who can stop me."

"Stop what?" Remy asked.

"Stop my plans," Magneto said," That is all I'll tell you."

Remy stood there as Magneto walked away.' What plan?' Remy thought as he headed to the door.' What kind of plan is so important, dat he would need to kill Rogue?' Remy pushed open the door, but he heard a small squeak. He looked behind the door to see Kitty.

"What are you doing here?" Remy asked, his voice trying to stay calm.

"I thought you were leaving again," Kitty said, standing up.

Remy looked at her for awhile, then sighed.

"Come on," Remy said," We need to get back to de mansion."

Kitty followed Remy to the helcopter, but this time she didn't hide in back, but sat up front with Remy.' A plan?' Kitty thought,' They are trying to kill Rogue. I must let the Professor know about this.'

"How much of dat did you here?" Remy asked, looking at Kitty.

"Not much," Kitty lied," Just the end."

"You know," Remy said, looking ahead of him." You are a very bad lier."

"Fine," Kitty said," I heard nearly all of it."

"You can't tell de Professor," Remy said quickly.

"Why?" Kitty asked, looking at him in shock.

"Dis isn't his fight," Remy said," And it's not yours, so stay out of it."

"It's better to fight as a team then to fight alone," Kitty said.

"Who told you dat?" Remy asked.

"Scott," Kitty said.

"He said dat?" Remy asked.

"No," Kitty said," I see Scott."

Remy looked at the ground to see that Scott was there, waiting for them. He landed the jet and they got out and walked over to Scott, who didn't look too happy.

"Where were you?" Scott asked, folding his arms.

"We were just taking a flight around de place," Remy said.

"Is that true Kitty?" Scott asked, looking at Kitty.

"Yes," Kitty said, looking at the ground.

"Fine," Scott said," Rogue is looking for you by the way."

Remy quickly ran back to the mansion, while Kitty talked to Scott. He ran down to the infirmary and ran into the room that Rogue was in. Rogue looked up at him with a smile. Remy walked over to her bed and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Remy asked.

"I feel fine," Rogue said," Have you talked to Ben and Greg yet?"

"Yes," Remy said," We had a nice long talk."

"I bet you did," Rogue said, then looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm just worried about you," Rogue said, looking at Remy." You've been gone for months and just show up again, and this time other people are trying to kill me."

"Dere is nothing to worry about," Remy whispered," I'll take care of you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took long, but I was busy. There is no preview this time. Please review. 


	5. A Plan

**Chapter Five**

Rogue was up and walking around again two days later. Nothing had happened, nothing was on the knife. This still shocked her after what Remy had told her about Kathy. It didn't make sense, then again, nothing made sense these days. Logan said he had needed to talk to Remy about something.' What is so important that he needs to drag Remy outside and into the little forest behind the mansion?' Rogue thought,' Must be really important.'

"What do you need?" Remy asked as Logan finally found a spot for them to talk.

"Do you know why Kat did that?" Logan asked, looking at Remy.

"Dat's de question I've been trying to get the answer for," Remy said," Magneto said dat he needed her dead, because she is de only one dat can stop his plan."

"What is this plan?" Logan yelled.

"He wouldn't tell me," Remy said," I asked everyone else, dey don't know eit'er. He is keeping it to himself."

"This plan," Logan said," Must be something really bad. Have you told Chuck yet?"

"No," Remy said," Dis is my fight, I don't need anyones help wit' it."

"If it envolves someone trying to kill Rogue," Logan said," Then I'm helping you too."

"Fine," Remy said.

Kitty sat in her bedroom, thinking about if she should tell Charles about what she had heard. Remy had told her every day not to tell him.' This is mad,' Kitty thought,' I need to tell the Professor. He will need help, but I can't. I promised him I wouldn't. I hate this.'

"Hey Kitty," Rogue said as she entered the room.

"Hi," Kitty said, snapping out of her thoughts." Do you need something?"

"Just thought we could talk," Rogue said sitting down next to Kitty.

"Oh talk, that's okay," Kitty said, giving sort of a nervous laugh.

"Is something wrong?" Rogue asked, looking at Kitty.

"Nothing is wrong?" Kitty said, but the look Rogue was giving her said she didn't believe." Fine, Remy wemt back to Magneto and asked why he wanted you dead, but Magneto wouldn't tell him. Now, Remy will do anything to find out."

"That's it?" Rogue asked, thinking there might be more.

"Yes," Kitty said," That's it."

"Where is Remy?" Rogue asked, standing up.

"He is in the back with Logan," Kitty said giving a small sigh as Rogue left the room." He is going to kill me."

Rogue ran out of the mansion, getting a few weird stares from some people. Rogue looked around the backyard, but couldn't find Remy, so she decided to go into the forest. She walked around for awhile.' Where is he?' Rogue thought,' This is getting stupid. He needs to tell me these things.' She looked ahead to see Logan and Remy, talking. Rogue quickly walked over to them. They both looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Remy asked.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"Talking," Logan said," Nothin important."

"It must be important for you to come all the way out here," Rogue said, looking at Logan." So, what are you talking about?"

"Just talking about something?" Logan said.

"Fine," Rogue said, taking off one of her gloves and touched Logan's arms.

**_Memory_**

"This is what we will do," Logan said to Remy." We will go to the hideout. I will force Magneto to tell."

"Your bones are covered in metal," Remy said, folding his arms." How are you going to do it?"

"I've did it before," Logan said," He can't keep me back."

"We need a backup plan," Remy said," Just in case, dis plan doesn't work."

Just then Rogue walked over to them.

**_End of memory_**

Rogue let go of Logan, who started breathing alittle harder. Rogue turned to Remy, who looked at the ground.

"You are planning to get an answer," Rogue said," That plan in not going to work."

"How do you know?" Remy asked.

"He could barely fight off Magneto's power," Rogue said, folding her arms." It took him nearly five minutes before he even got near Magneto."

"Dat's why we have a backup plan," Remy said.

"I think I have away of getting the answer," Rogue said, looking at Remy." Do you trust me?"

Remy looked at Rogue for awhile, then sighed.

"I trust you," Remy said," Wit' all my heart."

* * *

A/N: I feel like it's short. Well, at least I got it finished in time. Hope you like this chapter. 

_Remy looked at the knocked out Mystique, then looked at Rogue who had turned into Mystique. _

_"See?" Rogue said," My plan will work better then yours."_

_"I must admit," Remy said," You are a good plan maker."_

_Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Remy watched her walk away.' Dis will work,' Remy thought._

There is a small preview for you. Please review.


	6. No Answer

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I haven't did something yet. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. Thanks everyone, you've all been so kind.

**Chapter Six**

Rogue laid in bed. It was about 11:45. Only fifteen more minutes until they were going to leave. They had come up with a pretty good plan, but Rogue was afraid that something might go wrong. Yet, she didn't know how it could go wrong. Everything was so carefully planed. Remy had told them what each of the members did and where they went at what time. Rogue was kind of shocked that he knew all that. Was it that boring over there? Rogue didn't know and she would never know. 11:55. Rogue turned over in her bed and stared at the clock.' _This will work_,' Rogue thought over and over again. It couldn't go wrong, it was too perfect.

"Rogue," Remy whispered as he entered Rogue's room.

Rogue sat up in bed and looked over at Remy, even though it was dark, she could see him as if he were standing in the light. Rogue slowly stood up and walked over to Remy and they quietly left the room to go get Logan, who was waiting for them in the living room.

"What took so long?" Logan asked as he stood up and they headed outside.

"We told you we would leave at 12:00," Remy whispered asthey got into the helicopter, which had still been hidden.

"Listen," Logan said as the helicopter began to leave the ground." We should have left earlier."

Remy rolled his eyes, but flew the helicopter. He had to listen to Logan talk about how they could of been done with this already and be heading home. He tried to ignore it, but since Logan was sitting right next to him it was kind of hard.

**_11:57_**

Kitty sat in bed, reading her book that she had just bought from the store. She looked at the time with a sigh. She marked her page and sat the book on the counter next to her bed.' _Can't like wait to finish that book_,' Kitty thought,' _That poor boy, can't keep a hold of the one he_ _loves_.' Just then Kitty heard a door close. She quietly got out of bed and phased through the floor. She saw two people enter the living room. Then she saw three people leave the leaving room. She knew who they were. She watched as they walked out of the mansion.'_ I must follow_.' Quietly, she snuck out of the mansion, quietly followed them to where the helicopter was hidden, and hid where she had his last time.' _I can't believe I'm doing this again_.'

**_12:57_**

Rogue sat in the back of the helicopter, listening to Logan go on and on about why they should have left earlier. After about a half an hour of this she finally got sick of it.

"LOGAN," Rogue shouted," SHUT UP."

That seemed to have gotten Logan's attention, since he had was silent the rest of the trip. Remy landed the helicopter and the three of them got out and quietly headed to where Remy had said Mystique would be for her late night watch.

**_1:43_**

Mystique walked around the living room, making sure that no one had broken in and to make sure that none of the members were hiding. After a successful search, Mystique headed into the kitchen. When she entered she felt someone touch her hand. She looked around, but couldn't see who they were. She felt weak, before closing her eyes. The person let go of her hand and she fell to the ground. Rogue, Remy, and Logan walked out of their hiding spot, Rogue slipping back on her glove with a satisfied smile.

Remy looked at the knocked out Mystique, then looked at Rogue who had turned into Mystique.

"See?" Rogue said," My plan will work better then yours."

"I must admit," Remy said," You are a good plan maker."

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Remy watched her walk away.' Dis will work,' Remy thought.

**_1: 37_**

Kitty slowly got out of the helicopter and looked around. She had waited to get out, not wanting to get caught by the other, now she thought that she should go gotten out a bit sooner. There was no one there, she couldn't see anyone.' _I should just wait in the helicopter for awhile_,' Kitty thought, getting back into the helicopter.' _They should be back real soon_.'

**_1:54_**

Rogue walked around, followed by Remy and Logan. They made sure that they couldn't bee seen. Rogue walked into a room to see that Magneto was there.' _This is it_,' Rogue thought walking over to Magneto. Remy and Logan stayed out of the room, knowing that Rogue was the only one who could do this.

"Excuss me sir," Rogue said, knowing what to say, since she had Mystique's memories." Can you tell me what this plan of your is?"

Magneto looked at Rogue for awhile, then looked back at the paper he was holding.

"Always need to know," Magneto said, giving a small smile," I can't tell you this time Mystique. I can block my thoughts from Charles, but you can't. I can't risk telling you."

"Thanks anyway," Rogue said, leaving the room.

Magneto watched as Rogue left the room. His smile was gone, and he looked a bit mad.' _Mystique has never told me thanks_,' Magneto thought,' _That is not Mystique_.'

* * *

A/N: This chapter is finished, next chapter will be up sometime. 

_Kitty watched as Remy and Logan were tied up. She quickly headed back to the helicopter got into the pilots seat. Luckily Scott had given her flying lessons. She started the helicopter up and took off, hoping that the others would help her. _

I know it's a small preview, but at least it's something. Please review.


	7. Helped Me Why?

A/N: Yes, I can finally log in. This chapter would of been up yesterday, since I wrote it yesterday.

**Chapter Seven**

Rogue walked back down the hall, still as Mystique. She went into the kitchen, where the real Mystique still was and waited for awhile. The plan did not work and she didn't know why. She thought he would tell Mystique. Giving a small sigh she looked down at Mystique.

"Guess your not so lucky," Rogue muttered.

Remy and Logan had decided not to follow Rogue back to the kitchen, but they decided to find something to help them get an answer. Magneto had to be building a machine; maybe if they found it they could see what was so important about it. They searched nearly everywhere, but there was no sign of any machine.

"It must be here somewhere," Logan growled.

"We have searched almost everywhere," Remy said," Dis is de last room."

Logan and Remy looked at the door of the room, and then Logan looked at Remy.

"What do you usually keep in there?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Remy said," I've never been in dere."

Logan rolled his eyes and went into the room. Remy stood outside the door, making sure that no one would come into the room. Logan looked around the room, but there was no machine, just alot of old parts. Logan turned around and went to the door and knocked once. Remy came into the room, looking around.

"I t'ink I know what room dis is," Remy said," Dis must be de room Toad uses."

"When does Toad use this room?" Logan asked, letting out his claws.

"He uses dis room right now," Remy said, looking behind Logan to see that Toad was looking right at them," He's right behind you."

Logan turned around and quickly went to attack Toad, but was knocked down by Sabretooth. Remy watched as Logan and Sabretooth began to fight, then looked back up at Toad, who had moved closer to him.

"I really thought you were smarter then that," Toad said.

"Like I knew where dis room is," Remy said, rolling his eyes.

"Funny," Toad said," But you just planed into a trap."

Before Remy could ask what Toad was talking about, Toad kicked him in the chest. Remy fell to the ground, before he passed out.

Rogue waited for awhile, but Remy and Logan didn't return. Finally getting annoyed, she went to look for them. She looked around the place, but couldn't find them. She had passed by Kathy, who didn't do anything but smile.

"Good day," Kathy said, as she passed Rogue," Fine day to go for a walk. Want to come?"

"Sorry," Rogue said, feeling a little uncomfortable," I have to do something."

"Sure," Kathy said, watching Rogue walk off," You go do that. I've got other plans anyway Rogue."

Kitty still sat in the helicopter, waiting for them to come back, but after about an hour of waiting, she decided to go look for them. She got out of the helicopter, and started to look around the place. She phased through a few rooms. She stopped in one room and quickly hid behind something. Remy and Logan were in the room, but they didn't look to good. Sabretooth was in the room too, along with Toad. Kitty watched as Remy and Logan were tied up. She quickly headed back to the helicopter, got into the pilot's seat. Luckily Scott had given her flying lessons. She started the helicopter up and took off, hoping that the others would help her.

Rogue walked around the place, looking for Remy and Logan. Just then Kathy came up behind Rogue.

"Hello," Kathy whispered.

Rogue quickly turned around and backed up.

"You scared me," Rogue said, fogetting that she was Mystique.

"That's not like you," Kathy said, walking closer to Rogue," Not like you at all."

Rogue realized her mistake and quickly touched Kathy's face, but nothing happened. Rogue felt something around her neck and felt her neck to see that the collar was around her neck.' Great,' Rogue thought,' I really need to watch my back.' Kathy grinned, but turned away from Rogue, who looked very confused.

"You're not going to do anything?" Rogue asked.

"No," Kathy said," Cause I'm the only person here who knows what Magneto's plan is, but his plan won't work."

Kathy winked at Rogue, before running off, but took the collar off Rogue and let it fall to the ground. Rogue looked down to see two collars, slowly she picked up both collars and put it in her pocket.' She knows,' Rogue thought,' I must find out from her. This is like a bad dream.' Rogue looked up, but she couldn't see Kathy. She quickly went to go find her, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She sighed and went back to looking for Remy and Logan.

Remy and Logan sat tied up on the ground. Sabretooth was laughing; while Toad was sitting in a chair, working on something. Logan was trying to see what it was with no such luck.

"Not your plan," Sabretooth growled.

"No," Logan snarled," The plan is none of your business."

Just then Rogue walked into the room, to see that Remy and Logan were tied up. She looked a bit shocked and looked up at Sabretooth, who gave her a small grin.

"Caught them trying to steal some stuff," Sabretooth growled.

Rogue walked over to Sabretooth, who turned back to Logan. Rogue took out the collars and looked at Sabretooth and Toad.' That's why she gave me two,' Rogue thought,' To help my friends.' Rogue quickly put the collar around Sabretooths neck then quickly put the other collar around Toads neck. Toad turned around and Rogue backed up. Toad felt around his neck and went a bit pale. Just then they began to beep red, which made Rogue confused. Then the collars shocked them until they both passed out. Rogue watched them fall to the ground and looked at the door to see that Kathy was holding alittle remote. Kathy had a grin on her as she put the remote in her pocket.

"Wow," Kathy said," That worked better then I expected."

"Thanks," Rogue said, untieing Remy and Logan," I think."

"Your helicopter is gone," Kathy said," Was there someone else with you?"

Remy, Logan, and Rogue looked at each other.

"Kitty," Logan said," I knew I smelled her."

"She must of went to get help," Kathy said," You must go wait for them."

Rogue nodded her head and the three left the room, leaving Kathy to figure out what to tell Magneto. Rogue stopped outside the door and quickly went back in.

"What's Magneto's plan?" Rogue quickly asked.

Kathy turned to Rogue about to say something, but something threw her against the wall. Rogue turned around to see Jean, who quickly ran over to Rogue.

"Let's go," Jean said.

"No," Rogue said, running over to Kathy, who got to her feet," She's the only one who knows Magneto's plan."

"Fine," Jean said," Let's go now."

Rogue took Kathy's hand and quickly ran over to Jean. Kathy looked down at Rogue's hand, luckily Rogue was wearing a glove on that hand. Rogue and Kathy quickly followed Jean to the X-jet. Kathy sat next to Rogue, while everyone else looked at her with hate in their eyes. Kathy looked at Rogue, who looked at everyone else.

"Don't worry," Rogue said, looking at Kathy," They'll trust you again."

"Like I'm staying at that mansion," Kathy said," I'll leave in a few days."

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at Remy, who was looking at her. Rogue gave a small smile, knowing that the plan may not have worked, but they might still get their answer.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is long. Hope you like it. No preview this time, please review. 


	8. Not So Evil

A/N: Most of you are thinking that Kathy can't be trusted. Well, this chapter might surprise a few of you.

**Chapter Eight**

Rogue was looking at Kathy, who was sitting on the living room at the mansion. She had not told them yet. It had only been a few hours, but Rogue wanted to know right away. She looked around to see if Remy was around, which he wasn't. Rogue gave a small sigh, walked over to Kathy, and sat down. Kathy looked at her with interest.

"Why does he want to kill me?" Rogue whispered.

"In time," Kathy said, standing up," I will only say it once."

"Fine," Rogue said, standing up and following Kathy to the kitchen where everyone else was," So, tell us."

"I have a question for you first Rogue," Kathy said, turning to Rogue," Why do you think he wants to kill you?

"Because he's crazy," Rogue said.

"Tell us," Logan growled.

"I'll tell you when you calm down Logan," Kathy said, giving a small grin.

"I'm calm," Logan said, folding his arms.

"Fine," Kathy said," He wants to kill Rogue-"

Kathy stopped talking and grabbed her throat.

"Kathy," Rogue said," What's wrong?"

Kathy's eyes went wide, but she gave a small smile, before she fell to the ground. Beast quickly stood up, picked up Kathy, and ran to the infirmary. Rogue watched as Beast went to the infirmary, a look of utter disbelief on her face. Rogue turned to Charles.

"What just happened to her?" Rogue asked.

"Well," Charles said," I think that Magneto found out she was helping us."

No one said anything, until Beast came back about a half and hour later.

"How is she?" Logan asked.

"She's in some sort of coma," Beast said," I don't think she'll wake up again."

"Dat's not good," Remy said," Hey Rogue, why don't you touch her?"

"I wouldn't want to do that," Rogue said, looking a bit shocked," She wouldn't like it."

"She might never wake up," Logan said," It's the only way you're going to get an answer."

"I'll have to think about it," Rogue said, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Remy and Logan looked at each other, then headed outside. They walked around the backyard for awhile in silence.

"Do you t'ink she'll do it?" Remy asked.

"No," Logan said," She's not like that."

"What's wit' her and Kat?" Remy asked, looking at Logan.

"It's a long story," Logan said.

"Tell it," Remy said," We have all the time in de world."

"Rogue said they used to be friends in school," Logan said," Then Kat just disapeared one day, but she kept emailing Rogue. When Rogue got her powers, she went off to find Kat. She found her, but she didn't expect to see Kat like she was. Rogue accidently touched Kat and got her memories and all the powers that Kat had copied."

"What happened after dat?" Remy asked, looking very interested.

"Rogue couldn't control them," Logan said," She almost killed Kat, who never forgave her."

"Is dat why Kat is evil?" Remy asked.

"Well," Logan said," No one really knows. Kat used to be an x-men, but when Rogue joined the team she quit, saying she couldn't work with a killer. Look who turned out to be the killer."

"Logan, Kat has never killed anyone," Remy said," She would never do it. She only stole t'ing for Magneto, but never would she hurt a single person."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Logan growled, turning to Remy.

"Kat told me never to tell anyone," Remy said," She told me dat I must say dat she had a black heart, just like de ot'er. She didn't want anyone to t'ink she was weak."

"You mean," Logan said," Kathy never killed anyone?"

"She never killed anyone," Remy said, nodding his head," She was sent on de mission to kill Rogue, but she didn't. You want to know why?"

"Yes," Logan said," But how do you know?"

"I talked to her on de phone for awhile," Remy said," She said she couldn't kill one of her friends."

Rogue quickly ran back inside, so that Remy and Logan wouldn't find out that she had listened to their conversation. She slowly walked to the infirmary and looked at Kathy.' Friend?' Rogue thought,' I know you won't like what I do, but I'm sure you'll find away to forgive me. You forgave me before.'

* * *

A/N: So Kat is really not so evil, but now she is almost dead. I'll give you a small preview.

_"Rogue?" Remy asked, looking down at Rogue. _

_"Remy," Rogue said, looking up at Remy," All her memories, they are so sad. How could he put her through all that?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Remy asked._

_"How could he not choice her for this?" Rogue asked. _

Some of you may be wondering what she is talking about. Well, in the next chapter, you will learn a bit more of Magneto's plan. Please review.


	9. Blood?

A/N: Well, everyone probably wants to know what's with Remy and Kathy. Well, I think I'll have to tell you in this chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

Remy and Logan headed inside to see where Rogue was. They looked in the living room, the kitchen, and her room, but they couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" Remy asked.

"The infirmary," Logan said.

Remy and Logan quickly headed to the infirmary to see that Rogue was sitting next to Kathy's bed.

"Rogue," Logan said, walking over to her," What's wrong?"

"Logan," Rogue said," I just need to be here."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"She's my friend," Rogue said, looking up at Logan.

Logan gave a small sigh and turned to Remy, who quickly walked over to Rogue.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Remy whispered, putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"How do you know?" Rogue asked.

"She is my friend too," Remy said," She's de one who told me where you were going. Told me dat I should go dere a few mont's early so I could make some friends."

"That's it?" Rogue asked, standing up," That's your connection with her?"

"No," Remy said," She's de one dat found me on de streets. Got in a really bad fight, didn't t'ink I'd live to see tomorrow, den she saved me."

"And then you joined up with Magneto," Logan said.

"Not really," Remy said," We stayed on the streets for awhile. Kat took care of me while my wounds healed. After a few mont's Magneto found us and we joined him."

Rogue looked down at Kathy, who was still asleep. Logan looked at Rogue with a sigh.

"She might never wake up," Logan said," Beast said it."

"I know that Logan," Rogue snapped," Just let me think for a minute."

Remy and Logan looked at each other, then backed up alittle bit.

"So," Remy said," What's it gonna be?"

"Let me think," Rogue whispered.

Logan and Remy waited for about five mintues. Rogue didn't say anything.

"Well," Logan said," Not that this ain't fun, but I got to go check on the others."

Remy watched as Logan left, then turned back to Rogue, who had her ungloved hand next the Kathy's hand.

"Have you decided?" Remy asked.

"Just give me-" Rogue started.

Just then Kathy grabbed Rogue's hand, causing Rogue to jump in fear. She pulled her hand away from Kathy, but grabbed her head and closed her eyes tightly.

"STUPID MEMORIES," Rogue shouted.

**_Memories_**

"Rogue?" A twelve year old Kathy said," Let's go play."

A twelve year old Rogue looked up at Kathy with a big grin on her face. Rogue stood up, still with a grin on her face.

"Last on to the park will buy lunch," Rogue said, quickly running down the road.

"No fair," Kathy said, running after her," You got ahead start."

---------------------------------------

A thriteen year old Kathy ran down the road in tears. The people watching her run did not look too happy.

"DON'T COME BACK HERE AGAIN FREAK," Someone shouted from behind her," YOU'RE NOT FAMILY ANYMORE."

--------------------------------------

A eightenn year old Kathy walked down an alley way with her hood up so that no on could see her face. Just then there was a small scream, so she quickly ran to the noise. Ten people were beating up another guy.

"Die freak," One boy yelled.

"You're gonna kill him," Kathy said, pushing one of the boys away.

"What do you care?" Another boy asked.

Kathy put her hand up and said," Don't mess with him."

The ten boys were thrown back into a wall. They quickly got up and ran for it. Kathy quickly walked over to the guy on the ground. She made sure he was still alive, which he was since he looked up at her.

"Danks," He said, trying to stand up but failed.

"Carefully," Kathy said, letting her hood fall back," You may have a few broken ribs."

"You're just like me," He said," You're a mutant."

"I'm Kathy Black," Kathy said.

"Remy," He said with a smile," Nice to meet you."

----------------------------------

A twenty something year old Kathy looked up at Magneto in surprise.

"Why not use me for this?" Kathy asked," I'd do it willingly for you."

"I need to use Rogue," Magneto said," Your job is to get a few drops of her blood, nothing more."

"Fine," Kathy said, turnning around and heading to the door, but she turned back to look at Magneto," Why do you need her blood?"

"To power my machine," Magneto said.

**_End of memories_**

Rogue fell to the ground in tears. Remy quickly ran over to her, looking very worried.

"Rogue?" Remy asked, looking down at Rogue.

"Remy," Rogue said, looking up at Remy," All her memories, they are so sad. How could he put her through all that?"

"What are you talking about?" Remy asked.

"How could he not choice her for this?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sorry," Remy said, sitting down next to her," But you need to tell me what he wants you for."

"He just needs my blood," Rogue said," Kat volenteered to give her blood, since she can give him more than I can give him, but he wants mine to power his machine."

"So," Remy said, standing up," Kat did her mission wit' out killing anyone. She got your blood."

"That's why he wants me dead," Rogue said," So when I'm dead, he can take all my blood."

"But how will your blood power dis machine?" Remy asked.

"I don't know," Rogue said, standing up," It wasn't in her memories."

Remy looked at Rogue with sadness in his eyes. He put an arm around Rogue's shoulder, making sure he didn't touch as he did this. Rogue looked at Remy with tears running down her face.

"I'm scared," Rogue whispered.

"Dere is not'ing to fear," Remy whispered back," I will not let anyt'ing happen to you."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Now you know why Magneto needs her, but how will her blood help? Anyway, here is your preview.

_"ROGUE," Remy shouted, looking up at Rogue," WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

_"I don't know," Rogue yelled," flying I think. I have her powers."_

_Rogue flew around the mansion, while Remy just stood there and watched. _

_"Got her powers," Remy whispered, watching Rogue fly around," I've got a new plan."_

Hope you like this little preview and please leave a review.


	10. New Plan

**Chapter Ten**

Rogue and Remy left the infirmary without saying another word. Rogue had checked on Kathy to see that she was still sleeping and wondered Kathy touched her. Remy kept on glancing over at Rogue with a very worried look on his face. Rogue kept looking at her hands.

"Rogue," Remy said, finally deciding to say something," Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really," Rogue said," I feel a bit weird."

"Well," Remy said," You did just touch Kat."

"I didn't touch her," Rogue said, looking at Remy, who looked more worried now," She grabbed my arm."

"Rogue," Remy said," She may never wake up again, so how could she have touched you?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Rogue said.

"It doesn't make any sense," Remy said, as they went into the backyard," Dere is no way she could have. Maybe...no dat couldn't be it."

"What?" Rogue asked, turning to Remy," What couldn't be it?"

"You see," Remy said, looking at Rogue," Along time ago Toad put somet'ing in Kat's t'roat to make sure she wouldn't tell de x-men about our plans."

"What does that have to do with it?" Rogue asked.

"Well," Remy said," Dat t'ing was set to go off when she was about to tell de x-men. But dere was t'is problem. She could still move and not be awake."

"So," Rogue said," How can that not be possible."

"Dat t'ing was removed from her t'roat over a year ago," Remy said," I watched dem remove it. So dere is no way she could have passed out."

"What are you talking about Remy?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"Dey removed it," Remy said.

"She could of passed out from anything," Rogue said.

Remy thought about it for a second and sighed. Rogue was right, she could of passed out from anything. They began to walk around the school again, not saying anything to each other. Remy looked at Rogue, who was staring at the ground. Giving another sigh, Remy looked into the sky to see that it was about to rain.

"We should be heading inside," Remy said.

"Not yet," Rogue said, not looking up at him.

"It's going to rain," Remy said, trying to reason with her.

"I said," Rogue said, her voice rising with every word," Not right now, do you understand that?"

Remy looked at her in shock, then looked back at the sky to see that it was about to rain. Remy looked at Rogue, who looked madder then ever.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked, in a calm voice.

"What's wrong?" Rogue said," What's wrong? Everything is wrong. I can't think straight right now. I can't even think of a happy memory right now."

Remy looked sadly at Rogue, wishing he could do something to help her. Rogue closed her eyes tightly to stop herself from crying. Remy went to wrap his arms around her, but she began to rise into the air. Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at the ground. Rogue rose a few more feet into the air.

"ROGUE," Remy shouted, looking up at Rogue," WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I don't know," Rogue yelled," flying I think. I have her powers."

Rogue flew around the mansion, while Remy just stood there and watched.

"Got her powers," Remy whispered, watching Rogue fly around," I've got a new plan."

Rogue flew around, looking down at everyone as she did. She liked the feeling of flying a didn't want to stop, but she could feel the power leaving her, so she tried to land next to Remy. To her disapointment, she fell to the ground. Remy quickly helped her up with a smile on his face.

"You'll need to work on dat," Remy said.

"That was so cool," Rogue said, looking at Remy," The wind in my hair, being up there with no worrys at all."

"Right," Remy said, looking a bit concerned by the way Rogue was talking.

"It felt so good," Rogue said, with a weird smile on her face," I want to do it again."

"Rogue," Remy said," I have a plan."

"A plan," Rogue said, looking up at Remy with that same smile," A new place a fly?"

Remy looked at Rogue for awhile, then remember something from his past. He remembered that Kathy had did the samething when she copied someones flying ability.

"I'll tell you the plan when you are yourself," Remy said, just as it began to rain.

Rogue and Remy quickly headed inside. Rogue was still smiling as Remy took her to her bedroom, but she stopped at her door.

"This ain't my bedroom," Rogue said, heading over to the room that Kathy had stayed in," This is mine."

"Fine," Remy sighed, opening the door for Rogue to go in.

Rogue quickly went into the room, which was painted black with a black dresser and bed. She laid down in the bed and looked at Remy, who had been watching her.

"Goodnight," Rogue said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Rogue," Remy whispered, closing the door very slowly.

Remy stood by the door for awhile, thinking about his new plan.' This will work,' Remy thought,' This will work.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but with all the work I have to turn in, I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter.

_Remy sat in the living room, watching TV when Ben and Greg came into the room. They sat down next to him and looked at him for awhile. _

_"What?" Remy asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with them looking at him. _

_"We were just thinking," Ben said," Maybe it's time that you told us the truth."_

_"Trut' about what?" Remy asked. _

_"The truth about you and Rogue," Greg said," We've been hearing things. Odd things, Rogue is our friend too. We deserve to know what is wrong." _

There is your small preview. I'll try to update sooner. Please review.


	11. Attacked

A/N: It's not my fault this took so long. Blame my school work. Had to get my grades up before school got out.

**Chapter Eleven**

Rogue woke up a few hours later to see that Remy wasn't in her room anymore. She closed her eyes, but instead of going back to sleep, she sat up. Opening her eyes again, she looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She ran into Bobby on her way to the kitchen.

"Hi," Rogue said, walking right on passed him.

"Wait," Bobby said, turning around and following her," Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat," Rogue said," Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for something to eat," Bobby said.

"Where?" Rogue asked, not even looking at Bobby.

"It's...a resturant," Bobby said.

Rogue looked at Bobby for awhile, then gave a small sigh.

"Fine," Rogue said, following Bobby to the door," Pull anything funny Iceman, and you'll have to take ice out of your name."

Remy watched as Rogue followed Bobby out of the house.' I can't believe she is going wit' him,' Remy thought as he went back into the living room. Remy sat down on one of the couches and started watching TV when Ben and Greg came into the room. They sat down next to him and looked at him for awhile.

"What?" Remy asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable with them looking at him.

"We were just thinking," Ben said," Maybe it's time that you told us the truth."

"Trut' about what?" Remy asked.

"The truth about you and Rogue," Greg said," We've been hearing things. Odd things, Rogue is our friend too. We deserve to know what is wrong."

"You know what," Remy said, thinking of something," You do deserve to know. You know who Magneto is?"

"Yes," Greg said," Evil guy, trying to get rid of humans."

"He wants to kill Rogue," Remy said.

"WHAT?" Ben shouted," That can't happen, why?"

"He needs her blood to power a machine," Remy said," If you want, you can help me and Rogue to stop him."

Greg and Ben looked at each other, then looked at Remy.

"I'm in," Ben said.

"Me too," Greg said.

"Good," Remy said," Here is de plan."

Rogue sat at the resturant, waiting for Bobby to order. She didn't know what the resturant was called, since she couldn't say the name.

"Have you decided yet?" The waiter asked for the third time.

"I want this," Bobby said, pointing to what he wanted.

"Good choice," The waiter said, writing it down and walking off. Bobby put down the menu and looked at Rogue, who had ordered about fifteen minutes ago.

"You know we could of had our food by now if you hadn't of taken so long," Rogue said.

"What?" Bobby asked," It's not my fault everything looked so good."

"Are you okay Bobby?" Rogue asked, noticing that Bobby was looking around every five minutes.

"I'm fine," Bobby said," Why do you ask?"

"You are a bit off today," Rogue said.

"You noticed," Bobby said, looking around again, then he gave a small grin.

Rogue looked around to see what Bobby was looking at, but didn't see anything. Rogue looked back at Bobby, who was still grinning.

"What?" Rogue asked.

Then Rogue noticed that everyone else had left the resturant. She looked around, there was no one. Rogue looked back at Bobby, but it wasn't Bobby anymore. It was Mystique.

"You," Rogue said, standing up and backing away from Mystique," What do you want?"

"I'm not here for you," Mystique said," You took one of our members, we want her back."

"She's at the mansion," Rogue said, alittle shocked that Mystique wasn't after her.

"Good girl," Mystique said, walking to the door," Have fun."

Mystique walked out the door, leaving Rogue a bit confused.' Have fun?' Rogue thought,' What does she mean have fun?' Rogue turned around, only to be hit over the head with something. She grabbed her head, fell to the ground, knocked out.

Mystique walked back to the mansion, but she had shape shifted into Rogue.' That was easy,' Mystique thought,' My job is almost over. Now I just need to do something with those three people.'

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I can't think of anything else, so I'll give youtwo previews.

_Rogue looked around to see that she was in some sort of room, which was metal. _

_"You finally awake," Someone said from behind her._

_Rogue turned around, but quickly backed up to the other wall. It was Magneto, he had his metal helmet on, like always. He was smiling too. _

_"What do you want?" Rogue asked._

_"I want you," Magneto said," I need you to do something for me."_

There is one of them.

_Remy looked around for Rogue. She wasn't in her room and Logan said he couldn't smell her anymore. Greg and Ben were looking outside. Just then Rogue walked into the living room, smiling. _

_"Dere you are," Remy said, walking over to Rogue," I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_"I bet," Rogue said, then hit Remy over with a vase she had grabbed off the counter._

_Remy fell to the ground, knocked out. Rogue smiled, then turned around to see Logan with his claws out. _

_"You ain't fooling me Mystique," Logan snarled._

There you go, you have two previews now. I hope you like them and please review.


	12. Lie?

**Chapter Twelve**

Remy had finished telling Greg and Ben his plan, they looked shocked and confused.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ben asked," None of us have flying powers."

Remy rolled his eyes, and sighed. He had explained everything to them and they still didn't get it.

"Rogue will obsorb more of Kat's power," Remy said.

"Oh," Ben and Greg said, nodding their heads.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and stood up, rubbing her head.

"Headache," Rogue moaned.

Rogue looked around to see that she was in some sort of room, which was metal.

"You finally awake," Someone said from behind her.

Rogue turned around, but quickly backed up to the other wall. It was Magneto, he had his metal helmet on, like always. He was smiling too.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"I want you," Magneto said," I need you to do something for me."

"You want my blood," Rogue said," But you can't have it."

Magneto shook his head with a smile, then looked back at Rogue.

"Why would I need your blood?" Magneto asked.

Rogue looked confused. She looked at the ground, trying to think about it.

"You need my blood to power the machine," Rogue said, looking up at Magneto," Kat told me."

"You should never believe someone who lies," Magneto whispered.

Rogue looked even more confused now.'But,' Rogue thought,' I touched her. I got her memories. How can that be a lie?'

"I touched her," Rogue whispered, looking at her hand.

"Silly girl," Magneto said," I told her that I couldn't tell her, but I had a plan. She liked this plan. It got you here."

Rogue now understood why Kathy had come to the mansion, why she had did what she did.' I thought she was my friend,' Rogue thought,' She's not, she's a monster.'

Remy looked around for Rogue. She wasn't in her room and Logan said he couldn't smell her anymore. Greg and Ben were looking outside. Just then Rogue walked into the living room, smiling.

"Dere you are," Remy said, walking over to Rogue," I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I bet," Rogue said, then hit Remy over with a vase she had grabbed off the counter.

Remy fell to the ground, knocked out. Rogue smiled, then turned around to see Logan with his claws out.

"You ain't fooling me Mystique," Logan snarled.

"Okay," Mystique said, turning back into herself.

"I'll take you out," Logan snarled.

"You probably could," Mystique said with a grin," But I don't think she'll let you."

Logan turned around just in time to get hit with a metal bar. He hit the wall, falling to the ground in a bit of pain. He looked up at who had hit him to see that it was Kathy. She was grinning. He was about to get up, but Kathy hit him a few more times with the metal bar. She hit him until he was knocked out. Kathy looked over at Mytique and dropped the metal bar.

"Come on," Kathy said," Now we need to take out that one boy named Ben."

Ben and Greg had looked everywhere in the backyard, but couldn't find Rogue.

"Hey Greg," Ben said," Stay right here. I heard something inside."

Greg hid behind a tree while Ben headed to the mansion, but before he got to the door it opened and out walked Mystique and Kathy. Ben stopped walking and looked at them.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, as they moved closer to him.

"Ben," Kathy said," This is my friend Mystique."

Ben looked over at Mystique, but was hit with something, he fell to the ground knocked out. Greg tried not to scream when Mystique picked up his body.

"Are you sure these are the only ones who can stop him?" Mystique asked.

"Yes," Kathy said, looking over at Greg, who didn't know that she could see him," These are the only ones."

"Good," Mystique said," Go pick up Logan and Remy. We'll put them in the helicopter and head back to the hideout."

Kathy headed inside, but kept her eyes on Greg, who finally noticed that she was looking at him. He stared at her for awhile, and she nodded her head.'What does that mean?' Greg thought,' What does she want?'

'Hide in the helcopter,' A voice in his head said to him.

He looked around, then noticed that Kathy was taking Logan and Remy to the helcopter. She looked over at him again and nodded her head with a smile. Greg looked around and quickly followed Kathy to the helicopter, where Mystique was already sitting in the drivers seat. Kathy put the bodies in the back, but kept the door opened for awhile. She walked over to Mystique and knocked on the window.

"What?" Mytique asked, looking at Kathy.

"Do we have enough fuel?" Kathy asked.

Mystique rolled her eyes, but checked the fuel, which was on full. Mystique nodded her head. The whole time they were talking, Greg had slipped into the back of the helcopter. Kathy smiled and hopped in herself and shut the door. She climbed into the front and sat down by Mystique.

"Lets go," Kathy said.

They took off. Greg looked down at Remy, Logan, and Ben.' I'll have to do this by myself,' Greg thought,' Wait, I won't have to do this by myself. Kat will help, she helped me into the helicopter. I hope this works.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this took forever to get up. I really hope you liked it. No preview this time. Please review. 


	13. What?

**Chapter Thirteen**

Mystique landed the helicopter. Kathy hopped in the back and opened the door. Greg just happened to be asleep. She shook him awake and pushed him out of the helicopter. He looked up and her, not looking too happy that he had been pushed out. He stood up and quickly hid behind something. Mystique hopped in the back and took Logan's body to the ceils. Kathy took Ben and Remy's bodies. Greg watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. He looked around to make sure no one else was in the room, before he went through the door that Mystique and Kathy went through.

"Excuse me," Someone said from behind him," Wot are you doing here?"

Greg turned around to see someone that he had only seen once. It was Toad. He looked at Toad for awhile and didn't say anything.

"Do I know you?" Toad asked, looking Greg up and down.

"No," Greg quickly said, backing up.

"Hey wait a minute," Toad said," You're an x-men."

"Toad," Kathy said, coming out of another room," Mystique needs your help."

"In a minute," Toad said," We have an intruder."

"Oh," Kathy said, going over to Toad," He can't hurt a single thing. His power is too weak. I'll take care of him."

Toad thought about it for a second, then walked off. Kathy watched him go, then turned to Greg.

"For being an x-men," Kathy said, grabbing Greg's arm," You suck."

Rogue had watched Mystique and Kathy put Remy, Greg, and Logan into her ceil. She looked at them, then watched as Mystique and Kathy left the room. Remy was just waking up. Rogue walked over to him and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Rogue asked.

"My head hurts," Remy moaned, looking up at Rogue," You hit me."

"No I didn't," Rogue said," That was Mystique. I've been here for hours."

"Oh," Remy said, finally realizing what had just happened.

Logan and Ben had just woken up and had listened to them.

"This sucks," Ben said," I wonder what happened to Greg."

Just then Magneto walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I've almost gotten what I wanted," Magneto said.

"What do you want?" Logan snarled.

"I don't need any of you," Magneto said," I needed the one person I knew I could never get unless I had all of you here."

Just then the door opened and in walked Kathy and Greg. Kathy looked at Magneto with a smile.

"Back away from my friends," Greg said," Or we'll beat you up."

Kathy rolled her eyes then pushed Greg into the ceil and Magneot shut it.

"Good work," Magneto said, looking at Kathy," We now have the person we need."

"What?" Rogue asked, looking confused," Why do you need Greg?"

"He has the one power that can heat up my machine," Magneto said," That day in the cave. When I saw you use his power. I knew right away that it was the power I was looking for. The only problem was that I needed to come up with a plan."

"And your plan was?" Remy asked.

"I called Copycat and told her to get over to the mansion," Magneto said," She found out alot of information. She told me there was no way I could get him unless I got you first. Is that understandable?"

"But," Rogue said," If you needed him, why not just kidnap all of us, instead of going through all that trouble."

"Where is the fun in that?" Magneto asked, then left the room, leaving Kathy in the room.

Rogue looked up at Kathy, who had her arms folded.

"You are a monster Kat," Rogue nearly yelled.

"Am I?" Kathy asked, not even looking at Rogue.

"You are going to kill someone who you've known for ever," Rogue said.

"I'm not killing you," Kathy said," I don't kill anyone."

Rogue looked at Kathy, who was looking at the ceiling. Ben was comforting Greg, who was crying. Logan was trying to let his claws out, but for some odd reason they wouldn't come out. Remy laying next to Rogue.

"You should feel ashamed," Remy said, looking over at Kathy.

Kathy looked over at Remy and didn't say anything for about five minutes.

"Why should I feel ashamed?" Kathy asked.

"You helped a bad guy," Remy said," You are helping to kill one of my friends. Dat is just de same as killing him."

Kathy rolled her eyes and looked back at the ceiling. Rogue looked at Remy, who sighed. Kathy looked at them, then left the room. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom, where Toad was working on something.

"Have you fixed it yet?" Kathy asked, sitting on her bed.

"Not yet," Toad said," It may take awhile. How are you doing?"

"Is it true?" Kathy asked, causing Toad to look over at her," That helping someone kill someone is the same as you killing them?"

"It depends on who you are," Toad said," You're not a killer. You're a fighter. No matter wot those x-men say about you. Don't listen to them."

Kathy laied down on her bed, while Toad went back to work.

Remy laied his head on Rogue's lap, while Rogue ran her gloved hand through his hair.

"Will we get out of here?" Rogue asked.

"No," Remy whispered.

"They are not just going to kill Greg," Rogue whispered," They are going to kill all of us."

"Ya," Remy sighed.

Rogue looked down at Remy, who had closed his eyes and had fallen asleep. Rogue gave a small smile.' There must be away out of here,' Rogue thought,' Hey wait a minute. I have a plan.'

* * *

A/N: Wow. Another chapter finished. I'll try to update sooner or maybe not. I hope you like this chapter.

_Remy looked at Rogue, who was smiling. _

_"What did you do?" Remy asked, standing up. _

_"I just had to do that," Rogue said," There is no way I'm letting Magneto kill Greg."_

Yes, I know it's a small preview. Please review.


	14. You May Go

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I do have other stories, can't just update this one.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Remy was still asleep, while Rogue kept running her gloved hand through his hair. Ben and Greg had fallen asleep. It was getting dark outside.' They must be doing this in the morning,' Rogue thought, when no one came to get them. Rogue laied down, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Remy was the first one to wake up. He felt someone's hand in his hair. He looked over to see that it was Rogue's hand. Remy sat up, looking around. Ben and Greg were sleeping in the corner. Remy looked outside the bars to see that no one was watching them. He looked around again, but for some odd reason, he couldn't see Logan.

"Rogue," Remy said, shacking Rogue awake.

"What?" Rogue asked, sitting up, not even opening her eyes.

"When did dey take Logan?" Remy asked.

Rogue quickly opened her eyes, and looked around.

"I don't know," Rogue said," I didn't see him last night either."

"Dat can't be good," Remy said.

"Wonder what they did to him," Rogue said," Can't be anything good."

Logan woke up in a different room. He stood up and looked around. It was just a metal room. He looked at his hands and let his claws out with a small grin.

"Where am I?" Logan snarled.

"You're in my trainning session," Sabretooth growled, jumping off something," Time to start trainning."

"I've taken you down loads of times," Logan snarled," This time ain't gonna be any different."

Ben and Greg had woken up and had moved over to Remy and Rogue.

"So," Ben said," Got any plans to get out of this metal, boring place?"

"Hey," Someone said from the other side of the bars," This place is not all tha' boring."

They looked over to see Kathy and Toad.

"That's what you think," Greg muttered.

Toad rolled his eyes, opened the cell, went in, then closed the cell. He walked over to Greg, grabbed his leg and pulled him over to the cell door. For some odd reason, Ben, Rogue, and Remy couldn't stand up. Toad opened the door, dragged the now screaming Greg out and closed the door again. Remy looked over at Kathy to see that she was smiling.

"You'll never get away wit' dis," Remy said, finally being able to move.

"LET HIM GO," Ben shouted, running over to the bars," HE'S MY BROTHER. HE'S TOO YOUNG."

Toad just ignored them and draged the screaming, crying Greg out of the room. Kathy looked at them all, then left the room. Remy, Rogue, and Ben didn't say anything to each other. Magneto had come into the room five minutes later.

"What do you want now?" Rogue asked, looking really mad.

"Remember I told you I needed you for something?" Magneto asked, looking down at Rogue.

"Yes," Rogue said, looking a bit worried.

Remy grabbed Rogue's arm, just in case something bad happened.

"Well," Magneto said," I need you now."

Just then the floor right under Rogue disapeared and Rogue fell, but Remy had her arm. He was too shocked that the floor had fell in, that he fell down with Rogue. Ben went over to jump down after them, but the floor repeared. Ben turned to Magneto, who was smiling.

"Where did you take them?" Ben asked.

"That is none of you concern," Magneto said, opening the cell door," Yoy may leave."

Ben was about to ask something, but Magneto left the room, leaving a very confused looking Ben.' Should I do this,' Ben thought,' What the heck, why not? It's not like this is getting any easier.' Ben ran out of the cell and ran out of the room.

Rogue and Remy looked around the room to see that no one was there. It was a very big room, you couldn't see the sides, or the roof. They began to walk in one direction.To their shock, someone walked over to them.

"Hi," They said, with a smile

"Where did you come from?" Rogue asked, looking around the room again.

"I came from my mom and dad," They said, then frowned," And it's my job to kill you."

The person kicked Remy to the ground. Rogue didn't think about what she was doing, since she pulled off the glove and touched the person, who fell to the ground, knocked out. Remy looked down at the person. Remy looked at Rogue, who was smiling.

"What did you do?" Remy asked, standing up.

"I just had to do that," Rogue said," There is no way I'm letting Magneto kill Greg."

Remy looked down at the person, who had just disapeared. Rogue and Remy continued walking the way they were going.

Ben ran to the helicopter, jumped in and started it up. He had run into no one on his way there, which made him kind of worried. He started the helicopter and flew away. He didn't seem to notice Toad, Kathy, Mystique, and Magneto watching him.

"My plan is working," Magneto said," Bring the others to me."

* * *

A/N: That is a weird place to end. 

_Ben ran into the mansion, to his shock, no one was there. He searched the place, but couldn't find anyone. Then he remembered something. It was Saturday, they were probably all in the danger room. Ben ran to the control room of the danger room to see Jean, Scott, and Charles. Ben quickly ran over to them, they looked at him. _

_"Magneto has Greg, Remy, Logan, and Rogue," Ben quickly said," You must help them."_

_"I see," Charles said," Scott, get the others ready. Jean, get the jet ready. Ben, you'll stay here with me."_

_"Okay," Ben said, watching Jean and Scott walk off. _

_Ben turned to Charles, who was smiling.' Something is not right,' Ben thought._

Please review.


	15. Something Not Right

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I couldn't think of anything to write down.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rogue and Remy had been walking for about an hour now. They had seen no one. They hadn't even been able to see the wall yet. Remy kept looking over at Rogue, who just kept looking forward. Sighing, Remy looked back in front of him.

"This is not working," Rogue finally yelled, sitting down.

Remy looked down at her in shock. She had just given up after only an hour.

"Get up Rogue," Remy said.

Rogue shook her head, then laid down with a small groan. Remy sighed again and sat down next to Rogue, who put her head on Remy's knee.

"We are never going to get out of here," Rogue sighed.

"Don't say dat," Remy said," X-men are never suposed to give up."

Rogue didn't say anything, just closed her eyes. Remy looked down at her, then looked in front of him to see nothing.' We'll get out of here,' Remy thought,' I know it.'

Ben had been flying the helicopter for about an hour. He finally made it to the mansion. Landing the helicopter as close as he could to the mansion, he jumped out and looked around. No one was outside, which was kind of odd, since it was a beautiful day. Ben ran into the mansion, to his shock, no one was there. He searched the place, but couldn't find anyone. Then he remembered something. It was Saturday, they were probably all in the danger room. Ben ran to the control room of the danger room to see Jean, Scott, and Charles. Ben quickly ran over to them, they looked at him.

"Magneto has Greg, Remy, Logan, and Rogue," Ben quickly said," You must help them."

"I see," Charles said," Scott, get the others ready. Jean, get the jet ready. Ben, you'll stay here with me."

"Okay," Ben said, watching Jean and Scott walk off.

Ben turned to Charles, who was smiling.' Something is not right,' Ben thought. Charles wheeled out of the room without saying another thing. Ben watched him leave, then looked into the danger room to see that everyone was walking to the exist.' Something is not right at all.'

Logan fell to the ground again. Sabertooth kept throwing things at him, then attacking him.' That is not like Sabertooth at all,' Logan thought as he attacked Sabertooth, who jumped out of the way.

"Give it up Logan," Sabertooth growled," You'll never win."

Logan snarled, trying to attack Sabertooh again.

Greg had been placed into another room, where Toad and Kathy was watching his every move. Greg sat in the middle, looking at Kathy and Toad, who just looked at him. After about five minutes, Greg looked away.

"It's torture when someone stares at you," Greg said, looking back up at them.

"It's torture when someone is torturing you," Kathy said.

Greg tilted his head to the side with a grin. Toad didn't know what to say, since it seemed that he was cut out from this conversation.

"It's torture when someone can see right through that nice outfit," Greg said, his eyes going red.

Kathy frowned, before leaving the room. Greg gave a small laugh as his eyes went back to normal. Toad didn't look to happy about that.

"I should smack you," Toad said.

"I'd like to see you try," Greg said with a bigger grin.

Toad was about to say something when Magneto came into the room. Toad looked at Magneto and left the room without saying a word.

"What do you want now?" Greg asked.

"You seem a bit happy," Magneto said.

"Well, being in here, seeing through things is a good power," Greg said," I'm having the time of my life."

"I'm sure you are," Magneto said," I'll be back for you in about an hour. I'm sure you can wait that much longer."

Greg watched as Magneto left the room. No one came back in to watch him. He just sat there, looking around the room.' Well,' Greg thought,' This is now very boring.'

Ben had watched as the x-men hopped in the jet and took off. Charles was looking a bit happy, which was kind of odd. Ben followed Charles back into the mansion.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Charles said, wheeling into his office humming to himself.

Ben watched him in shock. Usually Charles went to Cerebro to help the x-men on their missions.' Charles usually don't hum,' Ben thought,' There is something very wrong with him.'

Remy and Rogue were walking once again. Remy was holding Rogue's hand, telling her every five minutes not to give up and that they were going to get out of there no matter what.' I hope you're right,' Rogue thought after Remy told her that for the hundreth time,' I really hope you're right Remy.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. 

_Rogue and Remy had finally found a wall, but there was not way out. Groaning, Rogue sat on the ground again. _

_"Forget it," Rogue said. _

_"Get up Rogue," Remy said," We can't give up now." _

_"There is no point anymore," Rogue said," Greg is probably already dead, along with hundreds of other people."_

_Remy shook his head and turned to the wall.' I know dere is a way passes dis,' Remy thought._

Hope you like the small preview. Please review.


	16. Finding Ways Out

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. Wait it hasn't even been a month yet. Well three weeks is still a long time. Hope u like this chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ben walked around the mansion, thinking about all the things that had just happened. He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Rogue and Remy had finally found a wall, but there was not way out. Groaning, Rogue sat on the ground again.

"Forget it," Rogue said.

"Get up Rogue," Remy said," We can't give up now."

"There is no point anymore," Rogue said," Greg is probably already dead, along with hundreds of other people."

Remy shook his head and turned to the wall.' I know dere is a way pass dis,' Remy thought.

Greg watched as Toad came back into the room. Greg gave a small grin.

"Thought you guys forgot about me," Greg said.

"How could we do tha'?" Toad asked, folding his arms and siting down in the chair next to the door.

Greg gave another small grin. Toad looked at him very closely. His eyes went red.

"Wot are you doing?" Toad asked, looking very confused.

Just then Toad felt something very hot. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't and unfortunately the chair was stuck to the floor. Greg gave a small laugh as Toad began muttering stuff under his breath as he tried to get off the chair.

"That was fun, but," Greg said, standing up and melting the bars of the cage," I have lots of other things to do, bye."

Greg quickly ran out the door and hid somewhere, since Kathy and Mystique were in the hall.' Great,' Greg thought,' Now what am I going to do?'

Remy had taken cards out of his pocket and had been hitting the wall with them. Rogue watched, looking very hopeless. The cards were doing no damage to the wall. Remy through one more card at it, but still nothing happened.

"Just give it up," Rogue said," It's not going to work."

Remy sighed and sat down next to Rogue.

"I'm sorry," Remy whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Rogue asked, looking very curious now.

"Dat I can't get us out," Remy said," I t'ought dey cards would work, but dey don't. I am so sorry."

Rouge looked at him in shock. It wasn't his fault that they were trapped. Rogue looked at the wall, then at Remy. Rogue stood up and walked over to the wall. Remy stood up, watching her.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked.

"Quiet," Rogue said, putting her hands on the wall," I have to focus."

Rogue focused all her might to get back one power, just one. She focused hard. Remy shook his head, giving a very sad look at Rogue, who wasn't about to give up. To Remy's shock, the wall began to glow red.' Dat's my power,' Remy thought,' Why didn't I dink of dat?' Remy quickly pulled Rogue away from the wall just as it exploded. Remy grinned, looking down at Rogue.

"You did it," Remy said, then noticed that Rogue had her eyes closed and was laying on the ground.

Remy quickly ran over to her to make sure she was still alive. Luckily she was.' Must of knocked her out,' Remy thought,' Best carry her.' Remy picked up Rogue, making sure not to touch any part of her skin.

Bed went to his room, but for some odd reason it didn't look the same as before. He checked the closet, but there it was empty.' This is not the mansion,' Ben thought. Just then the room blinked a few times, then it just disappeared. Ben was standing in a square room. He quickly looked around to see that one of the walls had been blown to pieces.' That was definitely Remy,' Ben thought,' Wonder where he is.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that that chapter is short, but that's all I could think of right now. No preview. Hope u review.


	17. Elevator

A/N: Sorry it has been so so long, but I've been really busy with other things. Hope you like this chapter. Don't be mad at me, please. I tried to update sooner but couldn't think of anything.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Remy had been walking for about ten minutes, before he sat down on one of the chairs. Sighing he looked down at Rogue, who had began to open her eyes. He stood up and set her down on the chair. Rogue shook her head for awhile, then stood up, but fell right back down in the chair.

"You okay?" Remy asked, looking Rogue up and down.

"I'm fine Swamp Rat," Rogue muttered, standing up again.

Remy tilted his head to the side with a grin on his face. Rogue looked at him for awhile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rogue asked, folding her arms.

"You called me Swamp Rat," Remy said," I haven't heard dat before. I love de new nickname cheer."

Rogue rolled her eyes, grabbing Remy's arm, making sure she didn't touch his skin and began to run down the hall. Remy tried not to trip and Rogue pulled him with her.

"Where we going?" Remy asked.

"We are findin the others," Rogue said.

Ben had been walking around for awhile. He thought he heard Rogue and Remy, so he began to run down the hall.' Must find them,' Ben thought. Ben ran a bit faster, then turned a corner and ran right in Remy, who fell down. Rogue looked at them both, laughing alittle. They had been waiting for the elevator. Remy quickly stood up and straightened his trench coat.

"I'm fine," Remy said, but no one seemed to care.

Ben shook his head and looked at the elevator they were waiting for.

"Why are we waiting for that?" Ben asked," Can't we take the stairs?"

"What stairs?" Rogue asked, looking at Ben," This is the only thing we can find to get us to the top."

Just then the elevator opened and they quickly got in. Rogue pressed all the buttons. Remy looked at her in shock.

"We have to get to de top," Remy said," Why did you press all de buttons."

"Old habit," Rogue said, looking very embarrassed.

Ben gave a small laugh, causing Rogue and Remy to look at him.

"I do that all the time," Ben said.

They stoped at the first stop, the door opened and they saw Logan and Sabretooth fighting. Sabretooth was backing up toward them. Remy threw a card at him, while Rogue kept the door from closing. Sabretooth fell to the ground and Logan ran into the elevator. The door closed and they continued. Logan leaned up against the side as he began to heal.

"This was probably the last thing I expected," Logan said," You three showing up in an elevator."

They stopped again, the door opened and closed.

"Ours is de next stop," Remy said.

Greg had been hiding for awhile now. Toad was still stuck to the chair. He gave up trying to get off of it. Just then Kathy and Mystique came into the room.

"We have a problem," Mystique said.

"So do I," Toad said," Stupid kid melted my pants to the chair."

Kathy rolled her eyes, but hid a small laugh. She moved over to the chair and pulled Toad off of it.

"You weak fool," Mystique hissed, looking at the cage," Where is he?"

"I don't know," Toad said, standing up.

"Great now we have to look for him too," Mystique said.

"He is not far," Kathy said, then locked the doors to the room," He can't get out of this room. Lets worry about the other problem."

The three of them left the room, while Greg moved from his hiding spot. He looked at the door and listened very carefully. He couldn't hear anything. He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. He hit the door and looked around.' Now what am I going to do?' Greg thought,' I wonder what the others are doing?'

The elevator stopped at the top, but the doors didn't open. They looked at each other. Logan let out his claws.

"This ain't good," Logan said.

They heard the elevator doors try to open, but they didn't. Rogue pushed the down button, but the elevator didn't move. Remy tried to open the door himself, but it wasn't opening. Ben was looking very scared, so he sat down in one of the corners. All Rogue could do was watch them.' This can't be good,' Rogue thought,' Can't be good at all.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but I thought it should end right here. Hope you like it.

_Greg finally found away out of the room. He melted the door down. He ran down the hall, but then heard someone scream. He stopped and listened. He looked at where the noise was coming from. His eyes went red and his face filled up with horror._

_"No," Greg whispered, eyes going back to normal. _

_He quickly ran down the way the noise was coming from. _

There is your small preview. Hope you review.


	18. Don't Hurt Him

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I was having trouble thinking of what should happen next in this story. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Logan, Remy, and Rogue got ready to fight. Ben cowered in the corner, which only caused Remy to roll his eyes. Just then the doors open, but there was no one there. Logan kept his claws out though, smelling around. He was the first to step out of the elevator. He walked down the hall and turned and motioned for the others to follow. Ben got out of the corner and followed Rogue and Remy out of the elevator. They kept their eyes open for any signs of the brotherhood. They made it all the way to where Logan was, before Logan put his claws away.

"There's no one here," Ben said, rolling his eyes.

Ben pushed open the doors in front of him only to be tackled to the ground by someone. The others didn't have time to react to this attack. They were down before they knew it. The brotherhood took them to a room. Magneto was in that room, not looking too happy.

"Where is he?" Magneto demanded.

"Who?" Remy asked.

"The boy," Magneto said.

Greg finally found away out of the room. He melted the door down. He ran down the hall, but then heard someone scream. He stopped and listened. He looked at where the noise was coming from. His eyes went red and his face filled up with horror.

"No," Greg whispered, eyes going back to normal.

He quickly ran down the way the noise was coming from. He didn't stop running. He was almost to the room when someone tackled him to the ground. Greg hit his attacker in the head and was able to turn around and see who it was. It was Toad, not looking too happy. Toad lifted Greg up and hit him against the wall a few times to knock Greg out. Toad than dragged him into the room, where Ben, Greg, Rogue, and Logan were now locked by metal chains to the wall. Mystique, Sabretooth, and Pyro stood at the opposite wall.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE," Ben shouted, tears running down his face.

Magneto gave an evil smile. Toad had put Greg down by Magneto and had moved away from him. Magneto looked down at Greg to see that he was beginning to open his eyes.

"Mystique," Magneto said, causing Mystique to quickly walk over to him," Get him ready."

**_Mansion_**

Charles was looking very concerned. He couldn't find Rogue, Ben, Greg, or Logan anywhere. He had sent out Scott, Jean, and Kurt to go look for them. Just then something landed on Charles desk. He looked around to see that no one was there. He searched the house with his mind, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He picked up the envelope. He stared at it for awhile, before he opened it. He read it just as Scott, Jean, and Kurt came into the room.

"We couldn't find them anywhere," Jean said.

"Maybe they headed back to where they were before," Scott suggested.

"No," Charles said," You need to hurry. You need to get to this place."

Charles handed Scott the things that were in the envelope to see that there was a small note and a layout of a building.

"Get to that place," Charles said.

**_Brotherhood hideout_**

Mystique was hooking up Greg when Kathy came into the room. Magneto looked at her.

"Where were you?" Magneto asked.

"I was busy," Kathy said, going over and standing by Toad.

Magneto stared at her for awhile, than looked back at the machine. Mystique was still working on getting Greg ready. He was screaming and crying. Rogue, Remy, and Ben were yelling for them to just leave him alone. Logan didn't say anything. He knew that there was nothing they could do.' Well,' Logan thought,' It would take a miracle to save him now.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I can't think of anything else to write right now. Well, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, there is no preview this time. Please review. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: OMG. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I couldn't think of what to write and then got caught up in my HP stories. Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mystique finished hooking Greg up to the machine. She stood next to Kathy, who just stared at the ceiling.

"It is now time," Magneto said," After all this time of waiting. I can finally power this machine."

"May I ask," Ben said, causing Magneto to look over at him," What does this machine do?"

"He will heat up the machine," Magneto said, looking at Greg," Setting off volcanoes and changing weather patterns. Throwing the world into misery. This will give us time to take over."

"Why does this sound so familiar," Rogue said," Oh, maybe because they show movies where people try to do this."

"Yes, they do," Magneto said," But in movies, the good guys win, not this time. There is no one here to stop me."

"I dink he got de idea from TV," Remy said," He was watching alot of it."

"I didn't get this idea from TV," Magneto said," It all started when I saw how he used his powers in that cave against my men. He was amazing. At that moment I knew what he could do and how he could help me."

"So, all this time you've just been after Greg?" Rogue asked," You didn't need me or Remy or Ben?"

"Not at all," Magneto said," But you were the greatest threat to my plan, so I had to come up with another plan to get rid of you."

"Why go through all that trouble?" Ben asked, nearly yelling out the question.

Magento turned to him with a small smile on his face. He turned back to his machine.

"Because you have to go through lots of trouble just to get what you want," Magneto said, "Mark my words brothers, today will be a victory we will never forget."

"Ya, it will be a day you never forget bub," Logan snarled.

Magneto turned around to see Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, and Storm. He looked over at Toad, who was looking more than shocked. Nobody had ever gotten passed all the alarms.

"Well," Magneto said, "You got passed everything."

Magneto looked back at the x-men to see that they were ready to fight. Magneto made one motion with his hand and the fight began. He didn't bother to join the fight. He turned back to his machine and started pressing buttons. Something went wrong though. The machine began sparking than just shut down. He didn't look at all happy about this. He tried to turn it back on but nothing happened. Just then the hooks on Greg shot off and he quickly ran. Magneto looked at Jean, thinking she was the one doing it but he noticed that she was too busy trying to get Remy, Logan, Ben, and Rogue free.

"Enough," Magneto said, making metal bars fly everywhere.

The x-men backed off, while the brotherhood stood next to Magneto. He looked up and down the x-men. He knew the only one that could of stopped him was Jean, but she had been too busy. He looked at his brotherhood and noticed that Kathy wasn't there.

"No," Magneto said, now looking very angry, "Brothers, go find Kathy and bring her back to me."

They quickly did as they were told and ran out of the room. Magneto turned back to the x-men to see that they had unhooked the others from the wall and were ready to fight.

"I don't see why you'd even want to fight me," Magneto said.

Just than the building began to shake. Magneto just smiled.

"This building is made of metal," Magneto saild loudly," You can't bring it down."

The walls began to glow red. Magneto looked at Remy to see that he was doing it.

"Everyone leave," Remy said, "I'll take care of him."

Everyone left, except for Rogue who was looking a bit sad and worried.

"Just let go and come on," Rogue said.

"No," Remy said, holding back his tears," I'm going to blow dis whole room apart and den de building is going to fall down. I want you out of it before I do dis."

"But Remy-" Rogue began.

"Don't try to convince me chear," Remy said, giving Rogue a small smile, "I'll see you real soon. I promis."

Rogue nodded her head and ran out of the room with tears running down her face. She heard the room blow and the building began to fall apart. She got a message from Jean telling her to get to the roof. Rogue had to dodge falling metel all over. She was almost to the door when she tripped. She tried to get up but he leg was caught on something. The building was shaking even more. She pulled with all he might but she just couldn't get free. To her shock, Kathy came and helped her loose and pulled her up. Kathy looked at the roof and knew it was going to fall in just a second. She touched Rogue's skin before using her powers to push Rogue out of the door. Rogue looked back to see that part of the roof fall in.

She was too shocked to even notice that Jean and Scott help her into the jet and into a seat. The jet took off just as the rest of the building fell apart. Rogue looked around and noticed Ben and Greg were cleaning off their faces. Rogue looked down at herself and noticed her outfit had been torn in my places and she was covered in bruises and dirt. Rogue closed her eyes with a sigh and fell asleep but she didn't have a dream. It was a memory.

_Memory_

Rogue looked around and noticed that she was in the forest just outside the brotherhood hideout. She saw Kathy and, to her shock, Pietro.

"You sure you want to do this," Pietro said, holding an envelope in one hand, "Going behind Magneto is pretty bad."

"Just get it to Charles," Kathy said, walking off.

Pietro looked at the envolope and sped off.

The scene changed to the room again. Rogue noticed that the brotherhood and x-men were just beginning to fight. She looked around and noticed that Kathy had backed away from the fight and had phased right into the masion. Magneto didn't seem to have noticed but he noticed the machine go down. Rogue saw Kathy phase out of the back and use her powers to unhook Greg who quickly ran.

The scene changed yet again to the room going red. She saw herself run out and noticed that Magneto was heading for a door. The room gave a small shake and the doorway was blocked with pieces of metal and wires. Magneto turned around and began heading for the door next to Remy. Rogue saw Kathy run out of the room just as Remy blew the place.

_End of memory_

"Rogue," Ben said, shaking Rogue awake.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, opening her eyes.

"Did Remy make it out?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Rogue said, looking at Ben and Greg, "But if he did, he promised me that he would come back."

"You really think he'll come back?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Rogue said with a smile, "He promised."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/N: Wow, I finally finished it. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I will try to post up the sequeal next week. Please review. 


End file.
